narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fateful Encounter
"Come on, Taiga! I don't have all day." Tsuki said to her brother with annoyance. "It's your fault that we're going to be late, your the one who wanted to visit his grave! I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that! Just be aware of that fact." Taiga retorted with a mouthful of food. Tsuki paced anxiously around in the kitchen as she waited for her brother to finish eating. "Ok, I'm ready." Taiga announced as he rushed out the door with Tsuki close behind him. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Tsuki said. When Taiga and Tsuki walked to the end of the path way that lead from the road to their house, Taiga turned left and Tsuki turned right toward the forest of death. A few minutes later she was in the forest of death, collecting flowers for the teachers of the academy students so that they can teach the young Kunoichi. "So in the Land of Fire..." Kazuma said in his mind. Memories come back as he thinks about his days in Konoha, "well, I guess there is no avoiding it," he said as he packed what he needed. "Going back are you?," female stranger said. "What's it to you." Kazuma said rudely. "Watch yourself," she said as she faded away, Kazuma left his room and set off to the Land of Fire. After passing the border, he was intervened by two strangers with no signs of where they are from, "step aside," Kazuma said calmly. The two strangers just confronted him but Kazuma dodged them with ease, "there's a bounty on you and we will claim it," the short male said. Kazuma thought of what the female said back in his room, "I see...but today is not your lucky day," Kazuma said as he unleashed his insects, scattering around him and the opponents. "Now then, will you still collect," Kazuma said in a cold voice, the two just mumbled and quickly decided by throwing a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it to the bugs but already caught in his Shadow Sewing jutsu, the kunai went flying back to them and after that he instantly pierced their bodies. Then he continued to his mission. After Tsuki gave the flowers to the academy teachers, the hokage gave a letter for her to deliver. Tsuki used the body flicker technique to disappear. She reappeared near the boarder, and that's when she heard a explosion nearby. Tsuki hid behind a nearby tree and glanced at the familiar looking man. Kazuma walks passed Tsuki and heads straight to Konoha but before he goes there he asks "you can stop hiding." He stands there without looking behind or turning around. Tsuki walked out from behind the tree and walked toward the man. Tsuki looked at the man curiously as if she was trying to put a name to a face but was failing miserably. She shrugged the thought off, the name will come to her eventually. Tsuki examined the man before she relaxed. "How did you know I was here?" Tsuki asked. "I can feel your presence," he replied calmly and then turned around to face her, he became a little surprised seeing Tsuki this soon. "So why were you hiding?" He asked while looking away from her. "Why wouldn't I? You could be an enemy." Tsuki said. She noticed the man looking away and she found it rather odd. As she was thinking this she finally remembered who this guy reminded her of, he reminded her of Kazuma. Of course it couldn't be him because he was supposed to be dead. Right? He looks straight at her and replies "an enemy?, I don't look like an enemy do I?" He gripped his right hand inside his pocket, remembering why he came to the Land of Fire. "Kind of." Tsuki responded honestly. "The fact that your worried about being viewed as an enemy must mean your here to visit a friend or a family member. Am I right?" Tsuki asked. This was one of the many reasons why people call her a prodigy, Tsuki was able to formulate a good guess of why this guy was here just by his simple question. "Yes, something like that" he replied. Kazuma turned around and walked "see you around," he said while waving his left hand. Kazuma looked at the picture to get it recognized and then sent a couple of bugs for the hunt. Tsuki ran up to him and said: "Maybe I can help you. I'm very good at finding people." She noticed the bugs that walked away, to her it looked like the bugs the Aburame clan uses but she shrugged it off as a coincidence. Tsuki glanced at the picture quickly before looking back at the man. "My name is Tsuki Rinku by the way." she said with a smile. Kazuma instantly flinched as he heard her voice, thinking she was done with him. "Ahem...uhh..umm" he clears his throat and spoke, "ok Tsuki, I guess you can help me. Here, this is the guy I'm looking for, he shows Tsuki the picture and then looked at her. "So, I already sent out my insects going east, you will go west and I'll head south. Ok?" He said waiting for her reply. Tsuki looked at the picture for a while then asked: "What village is he from?" If she knew what village the person belongs to or where he used to belong to she would be able to predict what is fighting style is or at least where he would hide. "Hmm..well by his attire, he seems to be from the village hidden in the sand," Kazuma replies confidently. "So then, when you find him don't hesitate to take him out and one of my bugs will accompany you just in case you find him first."